Out Of Balance
by AquaBlue1
Summary: The story a girl from the real world who travels to the Pokemon world, finds love, only to be transported to Kingdom Hearts to fulfill her mysterious destiny. If that's not bad enough, a dark spirit begins haunting her dreams and destroying her life!
1. Violet Eyes

Hi Everyone! My name's AquaBlue, and this is my first fic! Out of Balance! This is going to be my main fic, so I really won't have time to write out any other long fics the length of this one. Maybe, in the future, I'll write some side stories that relate to this story, and you'll need to stop and read them order to understand what's going on in the chapter. But don't worry; I'll be sure to tell you which stories go to which chapter. Although, that's later on in the story! This is a Pokemon/Kingdom Hearts/Yu- gi-oh! Crossover, it takes place about a year after the doors to Kingdom Hearts are closed. It's rated PG-13 for intense situations, language, and battle scenes in the later chapters. It will switch from one point-of-view to the next; sometimes I'll tell you whose POV it is, and other times, I'll make you guess. ^_^ Anyways, enough with this useless ramble, on to the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did, there would be no Misty, Brock would have eyes, and Gary Oak would fall off a cliff and die a painful death. ^_^  
  
Out of Balance  
  
Chapter 1: Violet Eyes  
  
"Whoa, what the." I said to myself as I looked down at my body. Well, it wasn't very different from the body that I occupied; I just looked about 4 years older than my original 10-year old self. Stranger than that, my surroundings had become completely different. "This doesn't look like Pallet Town to me." I murmured to myself. I was standing on top of this little hill in the middle of nowhere, in the dead of night, the moon and stars being my only source of light. Standing on the top of this hill, on the edge of a meadow, I had a clear view of the foreign landscape that surrounded me. Snow-capped mountains jutted out of the horizon, and a small circle of trees stood in the middle of the meadow, curious, I walked down the hill to investigate.  
  
As I made my way through to the center of the trees, I noticed that I was not alone. At the center of the clearing there was a girl, staring up at the moon, wearing silver and purple sneakers with blue trim; dark blue, knee-length cargo shorts; a dark green camouflage patterned t-shirt; long, dark brown hair with highlights that reached to the middle of her back; and a purple watch on her left wrist. I walked up to her, and she turned around to see me and smiled. We started talking, what we talked about, I can't remember exactly; but I remembered something that flashed through my mind as we were talking, 'Do I know this girl from somewhere else?' As this went on, I noticed that we were talking to each other like we've know each other for years, though we had just met! After we had talked for what seemed 5 minutes, I realized what a complete baka (A/N: Japanese for idiot) I was being and finally told her my name. She started to say, "My name-" but stopped in mid-sentence; for right when she said that, a purple flash of light lit up the sky from the corner of our eyes that captured both our attention. Turning our heads, we looked at the sky; the moon to be more precise, and saw it was giving off a very eerie purple-ish glow. But at the same time, the same thing was happening to my new friend. Her once deep brown, almost black eyes were now emitting that violet glow that the moon was giving off. Also, I noticed, her necklace was following suit. The once opaque, tear-shaped crystal that hung around her neck on a slender silver chain now burst that same purple light. She turned her gaze away from the moon to look at me again, and smiled.  
  
"My name is Stormy", she said, finishing her sentence. She then did something unexpected, she pulled my body into her arms and hugged me; not that I was offended or anything like that; it just took me by surprise. Her body warmed mine, our heartbeats, it seemed, were beating in sync, it felt very calming, soothing, and peaceful. So, seeing no harm in it, I wrapped my arms around her waist, and in response to my actions, Stormy embraced me even tighter, not so much as to cut off my oxygen supply, but tight enough. Being just an inch or two taller than her, I couldn't rest my chin on top of her head as I wanted to, so I settled on resting my chin on her left shoulder. I whispered into her ear, "Stormy, that's a beautiful name." She murmured back, "Thanks, I like your name too, Ash."  
  
There we were, holding each other, and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear. I never felt this way about a girl before, ever. It was love. Unfortunately, it ended too soon.  
  
Suddenly, Stormy stopped breathing, her heart was racing, and I felt her skin turn into ice under my fingers as her arms loosened their grip on me and fell to the sides of her body. I pulled my body away from hers, and saw that her facial expression had changed from happiness into fear. Her eyes stopped glowing, now filling with fear. Her face was as white as a sheet, as she had just seen a ghost; her slightly parted lips showed her bottom lip was trembling like she was about to cry. "Stormy, what's wrong?" I asked, becoming a little scared myself. She started backing away from me, her necklace stopped glowing, and it was now completely black. She looked up at the moon, and motioned for me to do the same. The moon no longer glowed, now it looked evil and sinister as it grew red and menacing dark clouds encircled it.  
  
"Stormy! What's wrong? Why won't you answer me?" I asked, scared, upset, and confused all at the same time. I started towards her now that she had backed up a good three feet. She kept backing away, and as I saw her set her right foot down, a black puddle of water appeared under her shoe, and her foot started to sink, seeing this, she tried to pull her foot out, only causing the pool of darkness to grow in size, covering both of her feet as it continued to pull on her!  
  
"Stormy!" I cried, trying to make my way towards her. Only advancing three steps when I too, felt something pull on my shoe. I looked down, and saw my very own pool of darkness tugging at me now! The black substance was like quicksand, so struggling against it was getting us nowhere, and before we knew it, were both waist deep in the darkness! "Stormy! Grab my hand!" I cried, extending my right arm towards her. She reached out trying to grab my hand, as the darkness just grew stronger, pulling us down harder until only our arms and heads were above the ground. "Ash.I.can't." she managed to choke out before we both went under.  
  
Being sucked into the darkness was akin to being pulled under water. I couldn't breathe, but I could still see. Opening up my eyes, the only thing I was able to see was pure darkness, surrounding me entirely. It took me a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the water, when they did, I could see Stormy about three feet in front of me struggling to swim in the dark depths. Guessing that she wasn't a very good swimmer, I begin to swim towards her, I realized why she had trouble swimming; it's hard to swim when the water surrounding you has the viscosity of molasses! Luckily, she wasn't too far away from me, any farther and I never would have made it to her. Getting closer to her, I reached my hand to her and she took it. As soon as she grabbed my hand I pulled her into my arms and she wrapped her own around me. We held each other and both realized that it was hopeless; running out of oxygen, we couldn't see where the surface was, and trying to swim got us nowhere. Sobbing silently onto each other's shoulders, we waited for death to overtake us.  
  
Just when I thought the Grim Reaper was about to take us, a blinding flash of light appeared between the two of us. Startled, I let go of Stormy's waist and held her at arm's length to have a better look at what was going on. I looked around for the source of the light, and saw it actually emitting from us! I saw where our hearts were, and there was a huge bead of light. Stormy saw this and was overcome with shock. It's not everyday you see beams of light randomly popping up all over your body. First it was her eyes, then necklace, and finally her heart. Then she started screaming, and it didn't take me long to figure out why, the light that my heart was giving off felt like a flame burning in the middle of my chest. It only took two seconds for the pain to turn from a simple pinprick into a flame engulfing my entire heart. The pain was incredible, pulling Stormy into my arms I sought refuge from it, but none came. She was in just as much pain as I, and neither of us knew what to do. This had to be the worst pain ever. I thought death had finally come, but the light that had engulfed our hearts suddenly, engulfed our bodies. The light both illuminated the pool of darkness we were swimming in, and blinded us at the same time. I quickly snapped my eyes closed, but the light continued to penetrate its way through my heart, skin, and eyes. Forget what I said earlier, this was the worst pain ever. Then, it stopped.  
  
Opening my eyes, I saw light had gone, and we were surrounded by darkness once again. But something was different. I looked at Stormy who was scared stiff, and did a double take. Why had her skin suddenly become white, pale, and opaque? Then again, why was my skin white, pale, and opaque also?  
  
"HOLY CRAP!!! Stormy, we're dead!! WE'RE GHOSTS!!!"  
".."  
"Stormy?"  
  
As soon she muttered under her breath something to the effect, "No shit Sherlock." I glanced around and saw our surroundings seemed to be flying out from under us, including the pool of darkness, the circle of trees, the meadow, and our dead bodies floating lifelessly in the sea of darkness. It took me moment for the fact to sink in; if we were ghosts, that meant we could fly. If we could fly, then that meant.  
  
'Hmm.I wonder what heaven will be like,' I thought to myself as we continued flying upward, towards the stars, through the night sky, and the heavens that lay beyond it. Then, the stars around us started doing something really strange. They seemed to be swirling in strange patterns around us. All the stars continually swirled and began forming two giant portals, one behind each of us. Then something began to pull us apart.  
  
"Ash, what's going on?" cried Stormy.  
Distraught, I yelled, "I don't know! All I know is that I don't want to lose you! Hold on to me tight, and don't let go!"  
  
But that was more difficult for us to do as the star portals kept pulling at us until we only had one hand grasping on to each other. Losing our grip so quickly, we gathered all of our strength trying to cling to each other, until we couldn't hold together any longer. As soon as we let go, we went flying backwards into the portals behind us.  
  
"ASH!!"  
"STORMY!!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Then I woke up.  
  
I looked at the clock beside my bed.  
  
"HOLY CRAP! I was supposed to be up an hour ago!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of bed, ran out the door, and completely forgot to change from my pajamas into regular clothes. 'Let there be just one Pokemon left, please! I don't care which one it is, as long as I get one!' I thought while running down the road getting closer and closer to Professor Oak's lab.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
So.what did ya think? Please review, more reviews make me write faster! Next chapter, I will answer the question, "Who is Stormy?" Until next time, peace!  
  
-AquaBlue  
  
Just press the magical purple button.. 


	2. In The Eye of the Storm

Out of Balance  
  
Chap. 2: In The Eye Of The Storm  
  
Hello! Welcome back to the next chapter of Out of Balance! By now, you're probably wondering whom that girl was that Ash met in his dream. And no, she's not just a vision; she's a real person! So in this chapter, you'll get to know this girl a little bit more, and how she will make up an important part of the story later on. Oh, and to clear up any confusion about the last chapter, it takes place the night before Ash got his first Pokemon. But that was three years ago, (or was it four? I lost count.) so this chapter skips forward into the future a little bit, and it takes place in the real world. By now, Ash Inc. is somewhere in Johto, and the doors to Kingdom Hearts have been closed for about two months now. This chapter doesn't have much to do with the story in the long run, but it still needs to be here, you'll see why later. Notice: This chapter contains some adult language, references to self- mutilation, and thoughts of suicide. There is reason this story is rated PG- 13.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I wake up in the morning, Put on my face, The one that's gonna get me through another day. It doesn't really matter, How I feel inside, This life is like a game sometimes."  
~~Avril Lavigne  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sometimes I get so weird, I even freak myself out. I laugh myself to sleep, it's my lullaby.  
  
"Stormy?"  
  
Sometimes I drive so fast, just to feel the danger. I wanna scream, it makes me feel alive.  
  
"Stormy? Hello."  
  
Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breathe?  
  
"Stormy! Wake up! We're here!"  
  
"Mmm.hmm? Oh, we're here? Cool!  
  
Stormy, 13-year-old child prodigy. Talented, good-looking, great sense of humor, 3.6 GPA, excellent swimmer, professional archer, and a great talker and listener. Of course, that what her friends call her. You don't give titles to yourself, like nicknames. You're not supposed to yourself your own nickname; or that's what her friends told her when they gave Stormy her nickname. Her friends call her a lot of things without her consent; not negative things, but it still bugs Stormy to no end. One of her biggest pet peeves is people talking about her behind her back; saying either negative things or taking her good qualities and outrageously exaggerating them. Anyone would be proud to have a "title" like Stormy's. Anyone, except Stormy herself. She would call herself extremely modest and selfless. Her friends would call her.just plain weird.  
  
As you might have already noticed, her friends talk a lot of her. They aren't exactly what Stormy would call "friends", more like "church acquaintances". She doesn't hang out with them at school, she only really talks to them on Sundays and Wednesdays. It's not that she doesn't like them, for she actually likes them a lot, it's just that, she gets the feeling that they don't like her that much. Stormy is a loner, always has been, and always will be. And because of this, she thinks that they only become friendly around her because they felt sorry for her.  
  
Speaking of Stormy and her friends, she's gonna have to get used to them being around all the time for a while now, because now it's now that magical time of the year for "sisterly bonding". Two words, Girl's Camp.  
  
The car she was traveling in came to a stop in a dusty parking lot in front of log-cabin style ranger station at the foot of a hill. A sign posted adjacent the station read, "Welcome to Camp Greenwood". Shaking herself awake from her half-awake/half-asleep state, she turned off her CD Player and climbed out of the passenger seat of the minivan along with five other girls. She was listening her Avril Lavigne CD; she also likes listening to Incubus, Good Charlotte, No Doubt, and her favorite, Linkin Park. As she exited the van she was in, two more cars pulled up, a pickup truck and another minivan. The minivan was bringing more girls from her ward and the pickup truck was carrying all the luggage, sleeping bags, coolers, equipment, etc. The other five girls in the van Stormy was in were: Carol, Alex, Tess, Beth, and Dory. And in the other van; Anne, Helen, Colleen, Robin, and Laura. And driving the pick-up truck, Pauline, the leader of their ward; along with Kelly, the junior leader. As Stormy stood in the parking lot, stretching her legs, and inhaling big gulps of fresh mountain air, she began to eye the pickup truck with reluctance. As the bags and various other items in the truck were slowly dragged out and carried up the hill in the direction of the cabins, she knew the worst was coming. Her carryall was at the bottom of the pile, and it was HUGE. How huge you ask? When it's empty, it can easily carry the corpse of a ten-year- old and still have room left for a one-year-old infant body to lay on top of it. Stormy never looked forward to carrying it up the hill every year. But she did it nonetheless. Who else was going to? She approached the bed of the truck and sighed, "Here we go again."  
  
Ten minutes later, after much pushing, shoving, heaving, hauling, and backbreaking effort, Stormy finally carried her enormous carryall up the hill and shoved it under her bunk. She opened up her bag, took out her pillow and sleeping bag, and started setting up her bunk area with a few things: a Good Charlotte poster, an alarm clock, her nametag, and lastly, a towel-pouch that had pockets to contain her glasses, bandanas, necklace, flashlight, camera, cash, and razor (you'll see later). Her towel-pouch had to be the most practical gift she had ever gotten. Her ward leader, Pauline, made a dozen of them last year at Girl's Camp and gave one to each of the girls in her ward as gifts. Stormy's bunk area wasn't nearly as decorated as all the other girls' bunks. But then again, there was really no need to do any decorating at all, they were only going to be there for a week, so why bother? By the way, when you take out the pillow, sleeping bag, and bathrobe out of Stormy's carryall, her clothes and other things only take up about half of it. She would rather carry everything in one big bag instead of in a bunch of smaller bags like all of the other girls did.  
  
Unfortunately, there was little time to settle in completely. It almost time for dinner, and the "Getting To Know You" meeting was to be held in the culture hall right after it. The meeting is were the 1st year girls in each ward get introduced and get their first bead on their camp necklaces. Tons of fun.  
  
*************Stormy's P.O.V.*****************  
  
Mmm.that was a good dinner; chicken, mashed 'tatoes, peas, milk, and even cake for dessert! I don't understand why so many other girls won't even touch the peas. They always complain about the food, especially Helen and Laura; I swear those two were joined at the hip, they even think alike! I think a lot of the girls here are anorexic. I know a lot of sensitive people would use the term anorexic, but come on people, toughen up. I just call 'em as I see 'em, and I see most of them are afraid of getting fat. Either that or they really don't like the way the food tastes. If that's the case, then I really don't see what there is to complain about, they should be grateful for what they have. It could be worse; they could be feeding us freeze-dried food.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The Getting To Know You Meeting, also known as the yearly ritual in which each ward introduces new, confused, scared shitless first years to an audience of teenage girls who could care less about them. Yes, the poor saps stand up on the little stage, scared out of their minds, nervous as hell, as their ward leaders share with the half-listening audience (half- dreaming about the cute teenage boy staff members) their life stories. I laugh when I look back at that point in time, three years ago, when I was just like them. I don't even pay attention anymore like I used to, I sleep. Well, at least I try to sleep, Alex keeps nudging me awake.  
  
"Dude, wake up!" whispered Alex. "Dude, leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep." I replied.  
  
And as soon as I began doze off again.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?" I whispered angrily, rubbing the spot on my arm where Alex had pinched me. "Stormy! Would you stop being so rude and at least pay a little bit of attention?!" snapped Alex. I looked up towards the stage. ".Samantha also enjoys skiing, bike riding, reading romance novels." I looked back at Alex. "Mmm.nope!" I replied with a childish innocent smile on my face. Alex, giving up, sighed and returned her gaze to the stage, defeated from trying to get me to stop acting so childish. I turned my attention to Dory, sitting to the left of me (who miraculously is still awake) to strike up a little conversation with her. ".and that's not all, Mary also went to Arizona this past spring and." "Psst.Dory." I whispered, "I wanna show you something." No response. "Dory!" Still no response. "Dory!!" I whispered fiercely, poking her in the shoulder. "Ssshhh! What?" she responded," I'm trying to listen!" "Oh come on, do you really want to listen to that?" I retorted, motioning towards the stage. "...her favorite colors are orange and pink, and in her spare time she likes to..." "Okay," she admitted," not really, but it's nice to show that you're paying attention every now and then.Anyways, what is that you want to show me?" She looked down at my left arm, and I could see her face fall a little. Lowering her voice even more, she whispered, "What? Did you.make some more."  
I nodded, pulling back my sleeve, revealing a series of long, horizontal slashes across the inside of my arm near the part where the forearm meets the elbow. She gave a little gasp as her eyes widened slightly.  
"Oh come on," I said," it's not like you haven't seen them before."  
"I know," she replied, " but still, it seems like you made more cuts since the last time I saw them."  
"I know, it looks like it doesn't it? The new ones, the ones I made yesterday, are these right here." I said, pointing to a couple of slashes.  
"Well," I said, looking up from my arm to my face, " I'll keep my promise and I won't tell anyone, If you'll promise me that you'll be careful when you cut yourself, okay?"  
I smirked, "As careful as a cutter can be." I let out a little chuckle, pulled my sleeve back down, and looked back towards the stage.  
  
"And that concludes our introductions for this year."  
  
'Thank God.' I thought to myself.  
  
".will the ward leaders please escort the girls back to their cabins now."  
  
Yes! Finally! The torture is over!  
  
"Stormy, come on, we're leaving now."  
  
I can't wait for tomorrow, that's when the fun begins!  
  
"Stormy!! Hurry up or we're gonna leave you here!"  
  
Ah yes; making new friends, archery, Zip Line, the pool, arts and crafts.  
  
"Come on Ma-" "MY NAME IS STORMY!" I yelled at the source of the voice. It was Anne, what a surprise. She and Alex are very tight friends, just like Helen and Laura.  
  
I glared at her and hissed, "NObody calls me by my first name anymore." "Well, maybe if you'd came when Pauline called you the first time, then maybe I wouldn't have to," she said, smiling and patting me on the back, like an innocent, friendly pat on the back would make up for her extreme annoyance. Baka.  
  
Ah, whatever. Nothing to get worked up over. My bunk is calling my name. I should be able to get some sleep now without Alex poking me awake.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Who am I kidding? I can't sleep, even with my cd player to help lull me to sleep; I've been laying in bed for an hour and a half now, and I'm still wide-awake. I don't want to listen to music anymore, I've tried writing in my journal, I've tried counting sheep, I don't want to read my book anymore, I don't feel like cutting myself right now either.  
How could I be so stupid, I know why I can't sleep, the answer has been right in front of me all along. It's the cutting, my pain, my memories, my paranoia, my mistakes, my loneliness, my guilt..  
  
My past.  
  
As I slowly get out of bed and slip on my shoes, I grab my flashlight, sweatshirt, and whistle, just in case. I'm already wearing jeans and a comfortable t-shirt, so I don't need to change. I slowly and quietly open the door and step outside to take a little walk to help take my mind off things. I realize that what I'm doing right now could get me into serious trouble, but I really don't care right now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The night is beautiful; I can see all the stars, something you don't regularly see in the Greater Los Angeles Area. The air is fresh, free of smog, and the background sound is composed of the symphony of the crickets' chirping, and the wind blowing through the tops of the trees. The whole forest looks magical, almost eerie, with the trees, ground, rocks, and bushes drenched in the slivery moonlight. This is the reason I come to Girl's Camp every year. But even surrounded by the beauty of the night, I still can't get my mind off of the pain.  
I try to get my mind off of things by reminiscing in some happy, exciting, or interesting experience in my life. Hmmm.slim pickings. You know what's interesting, the story of how I got my nickname, Stormy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was last year, my second year at Girl's Camp, when Robin was a 1st year in our ward. One evening, an unexpected rainfall caught us off guard and sent all of the girls in each ward running for cover. There was a new junior leader in our ward, Kelly, and she wasn't very familiar with the lay of the land. When all the girls in our ward made it safely to our cabin, she did a headcount, but one girl was nowhere to be found. Robin was missing. As a junior leader, Kelly went out into the rain and searched for her. By now, the simple rainfall had turned into a full-on thunderstorm. She returned to the cabin, with a melancholy expression upon her face, and absolutely no clue leading to Robin's whereabouts. The park rangers of the Angeles National Forest devised a plan and set out a search party to find her; however, the plan was quickly abandoned as soon as lighting bolts struck several trees in the camp area, and party members' help was needed to help put out the fires caused by the lightning. Even with the rain, the fires were still huge. The park rangers told us to stay in our cabins until further notice, and that they would continue their search for Robin as soon as the fires were put out.  
  
But did I listen to them? No way! I, being somewhat stubborn and having a better lay of the land than Kelly, went out on my own search. Plus, I did have some idea of where Robin might be. She said earlier that she might be going to the BB gun area to try shooting some targets. I told Kelly this before she went searching out in the rain, but she still didn't find her. Kelly said that she checked the BB gun area along with all the other game areas, but Robin was still nowhere to be found. Determined to find her, I ran out into the rain (with no raincoat _), and performed my own search. I didn't care if I got into trouble; all I cared about at that point was finding Robin.  
  
I instinctively ran to the BB gun shooting range. It was kind of far away too; it was on the very edge of the perimeter of Camp Greenwood. I called out her name into the night, but there was no response; I wasn't expecting one either, Kelly probably already tried that. I searched in the bushes and behind the rocks in the BB gun area and all the other areas bordering it. Standing on the edge of the camp on hill, I looked and I couldn't believe my eyes. There was Robin, at the foot of the hill in a crumpled heap. The hill was steep and extremely muddy, very easy to lose your grip and slide all the way down. 'That's probably how she ended up down there.' I thought to myself as I began to slowly make my way down to where Robin was. Walking slowly down the hill with my feet parallel to the slope, I saw her move a little, 'Thank God.' I thought to myself. When I was about a foot away from her, let my feet slide the rest of way down to where she was curled up. Prying her out of her fetal position, I noticed how badly she was hurt; her glasses were broken, and one piece of glass had left a cut on face right between the eyes. Her skin was ice-cold, her entire body was layered with mud-probably from slipping down the hill-and I noticed that her ankle was in an awkward position. I checked her breathing and her pulse; her pulse was fine, but her breathing came out in short, abrupt, breaths. I unwrapped her sweater from around her waist, and helped her put it on. I helped her stand up, and slowly but surely, we went around the hill to were it wasn't so steep, and began to head back towards the cabins.  
  
I thought for sure the next day I would be sent home early for leaving the cabin without a leader's permission and disobeying park ranger orders. I started packing up the next morning. Boy was I surprised.  
  
That morning we had an assembly to discuss last night's event. All the park rangers, Kelly, Pauline, and Robin were standing up on the stage. They called me up to the stage, and gave me a heroine's medal. Everyone in the audience stood up and clapped for me, I was speechless. Later on, I forget exactly what happened after that, but I do remember the part where my friends gave me my nickname, Stormy; for going out into that storm and rescuing Robin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ah Hell, who am I kidding?! Even a story with a happy ending like that can't bring me out my depressed mood. Seeing and remembering Robin in that fetal position, scared, desperate, bleeding, and hopeless, brings back painful memories.  
  
The Stormy that you saw earlier, at the meeting, in the car, rescuing Robin, was not the real Stormy. Kind, caring, modest, funny, lazy, happy-go- lucky, hard working, intelligent, courageous, and innocent; those are just the masks that I like to put on around other people in hopes of finding some happiness and refuge from reality. The real Stormy is nothing like that. The real Stormy is dark, angry, depressed, paranoid, hopeless, screwed up, self-mutilating, lacking self-confidence, and suicidal. That say that ignorance is bliss, and I completely agree; the only way I am able to find a reason for living is in my imagination. There, I can sit on my feelings, and try to be happy, while saving the world, fighting along with Sora in Kingdom Hearts, catching Pokemon alongside Ash, dueling against Pegasus in the Duelist Kingdom, and any other cool ideas that happen to cross my mind. I like to blend them all together and conduct my own silent reverie. But since all this is happening in my mind, that means that painful memories hidden deep in the back of mind are prone to slipping into my daydreams and corrupting my childish, happy thoughts.  
  
How did I get so screwed up, you ask? Well, it's because of a bunch of issues and problems piling on top of each other over the years. Early divorce, bad friendships, bad schools, bad childhood, broken trust, high expectations, lost courage, juvenile crushes, the list goes on and on. I have almost no trust or confidence at all. When I was younger, I remember telling my elementary school friends some secrets, they promised that they would keep them, but of course, the very next day they would blab them all over the whole school. The same thing happened to me over and over again throughout middle school and my freshman year in high school. I've lost all trust in the human race; I can't even trust my parents or even worse, myself. I've also lost my confidence and courage over the years as well. I can't even go up to a person the same age as me and ask them to be friends with me without getting nervous, anxious, or extremely paranoid. I have an extreme incurable fear of rejection. I'm so afraid of being rejected that I've completely given up making friends and trying to find a boyfriend. I guess I'm doomed to being a loner forever; I'll never get married, I'll never have any more friends than those outside my church, and they're only friends with me because they feel sorry for me. I don't want sympathy! All I want is someone to like for who I am!  
  
Despite my sad and depressing demeanor, I do have some good qualities about me that are not faked or just for show. I have a very extensive vocabulary, which means I like to use big words in a lot of my sentences. I do well in school, and I have a high GPA. I like to cook, and I cook meals for my mom and I all the time. I am also very self-sacrificing; I would take a bullet and die for someone I've never met before in my whole life. Does that make me weak?  
  
Now when I look back at that night, a year ago, when I found Robin curled up in that fetal position, I should have just curled up right next to her and let the rain wash me away.  
  
I really don't see any reason for living, who cares if I die? Wouldn't it helpful to the population? I mean, Southern California is already overpopulated, what difference does one death make? Besides, as soon as one person dies, another one is born to take its place. As you read this sentence, four people will die, and forty babies will be born. I see no reason to live anyway, my existence is meaningless.  
  
I've always wanted to commit suicide, but I have no courage to-hold on, wait a minute.did I just see that shadow move? I swear my eyes must be playing tricks on me. Whoa! There it is again! Is there someone else out here besides me? Wait a sec, this scene sounds familiar. Holy crap, I can see more moving shadows! On the rocks, in the trees, in the dirt, in the grass, they're everywhere! One of them is becoming solid! And another one! And another! Am I hallucinating again? What was in that chicken that I ate? They kind of look like shadow.somethings. Could they be.Shadow .Heartless?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Those shadows that Stormy saw were indeed Shadow Heartless. Using some unknown power not seen in the Kingdom Hearts video game, they thrust their tiny little claws into the earth as some dark inky substance began to ooze from their claws, like they were implanting darkness into the earth. The darkness coming from their claws spread and infiltrated the land; it covered the trees, the soil, the sky, the stars, the cabins, the whole camp, and eventually the entire forest in a matter of a few seconds. The only place not covered by the darkness was the piece of ground where Stormy was standing. Helpless and terrified, she looked at the surrounding creatures, with a pleading look on her face as if begging for mercy. The shadows leaped up and were about to attack her when, all of the sudden, her body burst with a blinding white light. All she could see was white for one whole minute, they everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whoa, wh-what h-happened? The last thing I remembered was a flash of light. Owie! My head, it hurts. Am I in heaven?  
  
Well, I'll see when I open my eyes.  
  
Huh? I'm in a meadow? And it's daylight? Where am I? My clothes don't even look the same. Hey, this reminds me of an outfit I wore when I was ten. Wait minute, holy shit! I am ten! But...but how? Did I go back in time or something? What happened in that flash of light? Where did all those Shadow Heartless go? Where did the camp go? Why am I wearing this backpack, and what these things in here, they look like.pokeballs?  
  
.the hell?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
What happened to Stormy? Where is she? Hahaha! You'll have to wait for the next chapter! ;P  
  
Peace,  
~~~AquaBlue1  
  
Review! Review! Review!...Please? 


End file.
